


Nighttiming

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, Waiting, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Remus waits for Sirius to return home.





	Nighttiming

In their flat there is a picture, sitting at the base of a lamp. It's the two of them, on a bench together, holding ice cream, and hands. If Remus closes his eyes he can picture it, he is sitting there with Sirius, who he was only coming to love at the time, and Sirius’ hair is unruly from the wind. Their cheeks, rosy from the cold and lips, trembling slightly from the ice cream. 

He sat down on the couch, checking the clock. He sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. He would wait just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song: "Nighttiming" by Coconut Records.


End file.
